


When Daichi Meets an Angel

by bealovelylady



Series: Devil in a New Dress [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Costumes, Drunk Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady
Summary: College AU - Daichi is clueless and focused on school until he sees Suga. He’d do anything to talk to this angel in his English Lit class.





	When Daichi Meets an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this and the second part in two nights. I really really love DaiSuga. They’re so sweet and adorable together, and I like to imagine Suga’s a little naughty ;)

It had been a few weeks now since Daichi had first noticed the ash haired beauty that sat ahead of him in his English Literature lecture. It had been a few weeks since he’d fallen head-over-heels for the nameless boy. 

Daichi had always been teased for being so unobservant and downright clueless about his surroundings. He never paid attention to the other students, choosing only to focus on the teacher in every class, shoulders hunched down and huddled over his laptop, typing away. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago that Daichi noticed _him_.

The teacher had made a grievous error in something he’d written on the board and a slim hand shot into the air two rows down and five seats over from him. 

“Sir,” called a clear, crisp voice. It was this voice that caught the dark haired boy’s attention. The single word rang through the packed lecture hall like a beautiful bell and Daichi’s head snapped up to locate the origin of the melodious sound. All he could see was a mop of grayish hair, two small cowlicks atop it, and the outline of a small nose and round lips. 

Even after the boy was done correcting their teacher, everyone chuckling a little to the English professor’s chagrin and embarrassment, Daichi could not pull his eyes off the back of the other’s head. The voice he’d heard, like an angel calling to him from above, kept ringing around in his ears, sending tingles up his spine. 

Class ended and Daichi strained to catch a quick glimpse of the soft boy’s face, but he had no time to stand and try to push past other students to get the other’s attention. But he had just enough time to notice that, not only did the boy sound like an angel, he had the beauty of one too. 

The English Literature lecture was held only once a week, on Tuesdays, so every week, Daichi looked forward to the second day of the week, at 2pm, to catch another glimpse of the ash blonde angel. He noted a new, small detail every week; the fullness and pink tint of his lips, the small beauty mark at the corner of his left eye, the sweet smile that was always on his face. And every week, Daichi fell a little bit more in love with this angel he didn’t even know the name of. 

Clueless as he was, he didn’t know the first thing about approaching someone you fancied, or even what a crush was. It took him about four weeks to even put a name to his feelings. After six weeks, Daichi had formulated some sort of plan to approach the angelic beauty. 

The air was turning chillier, and everyone was sporting scarves and light jackets as October was coming to a close. Everyone was abuzz with Halloween plans for couple costumes and the best parties to hit up around campus. Daichi had never really given Halloween any consideration; it was just another day to study for upcoming tests, but this year was a little different.

Why? Well, Daichi’s perspective on the whole Hallow’s Eve thing changed when one of his closest and only friends, Asahi Azumane, was spotted coming down the steps of the lecture hall, two at a time, down towards where the mystery angel was packing up his neatly organized and efficiently labeled notes and colored pencils and highlighters, as he did every week. Daichi stepped a little closer, pretending to be very interested in putting away his laptop, ears perked to listen to the exchanged words between his friend and his crush. 

“Hey! Do you have any plans for Halloween yet?” Asahi began, and the ash haired boy shook his head. 

“No, what’s up?”

Ahh, Daichi could drown in that voice. 

“Yuu wants to throw a party and specifically instructed me to invite you. If you’re free...” he added shyly. 

“Sounds fun! Nishinoya always throws a fun party!”

“Great!” Asahi handed off a slip of paper, most likely with more party details, and bid the boy farewell. 

Daichi, hastening his pace, quickly caught up with his friend a few paces outside of the lecture hall, grabbing the tall boy’s elbow to stop his momentum. 

“I heard you’re throwing a Halloween party?” he asked, cheeks burning. He was sure it was super obvious to Asahi what his intentions were, and besides that, his mother had always drilled it into him to _never_ invite yourself over to someone else’s place! But here he was, disobeying his mother’s teachings and praying he wasn’t painfully obvious. 

Luckily, Asahi was as clueless as Daichi, or he knew better than to make it embarrassing for them both. 

“Yeah! I would have invited you but I know you’re usually not into Halloween. Or parties,” Asahi explained. 

It was true that Daichi had declined every party invite from Asahi for the past two years. “I wanna- that is, if you don’t mind and it’s okay, I’d like to attend this year.”

“You’ll have to dress up,” Asahi told him, looking a little wary of Daichi’s sudden interest. “Yuu’s insisting on it.”

“Okay,” Daichi responded, nodding his head firmly. He would do anything for a chance to interact with his angel. He’d even don a Halloween costume.

“Okay,” the long haired boy echoed back, “if you’re sure.” He slipped Daichi a piece of paper like he’d given the other boy before.

He was about to turn away, to track down more invitees, when Daichi stuttered his name and grabbed desperately at his arm again before it swung away. “Just one-“

“Hmm?” Asahi turned back, questions in his eyes.

Daichi was glowing bright red as he managed to strangle out, “What is the guy’s name, the one you invited before me?” He was sure steam was pulling out of his ears.

But once again, Asahi seemed either completely oblivious or far too kind, as he tilted his head at the short haired boy, unspoken questions clearly written on his face, and he said, “Sugawara.”

Daichi repeated the name, letting it roll around on his tongue, feeling it out. “Sugawara...”

“We all call him Suga, but- Why, what’s up?”

But Daichi was gone, feet light with this new discovery, his heart soaring to the sky.

He now knew his blessed angel’s name and he was going to see him, get a chance to talk to him very soon. 

But what should he wear?

x

Daichi felt highly uncomfortable as he pushed his body through the droves of people in very questionable costumes. It wasn’t just the sheer amount of people, it was his outfit too; he felt ridiculous. 

He was sporting a black shiny cape, hair slicked back with way too much gel, eyeliner that Nishinoya had enthusiastically applied beforehand, and a sparkly set of white fanged, plastic teeth. Daichi could barely even talk without lisping, and he still had the drink in his hand from an hour before, one that Noya had given him, probably lukewarm now from his sweaty palm. 

When he finally found a small, empty space in a corner, a room away from the thumping stereo system that was playing some kind of club trance music that just sounded like a lot of noise to Daichi, he let out a long sigh and hunched over into the seat. It had been three hours and Daichi had yet to catch a glimpse of the angel named Sugawara. He would give up and go home, but he had too much hope riding on this event to give up now with nothing to show for his effort. He’d even decided to skip a night of studying for this, for Heaven’s sake! He took a sip of his tepid beer, grimaced, and put it down underneath his chair.

Daichi was contemplating the choices he’d made when a soft voice called to him from above, and suddenly all the noise and music faded away. He knew this voice.

Dark eyes raked up long, bare legs, beautifully toned and slim, to a pair of criminally short shorts (really, was he even wearing underwear?), two lacey straps peeking over the top that could only be a thong, an unclothed chest that looked like it was carved out of marble, complete with the outlines of six abs, the smallest crop top Daichi could ever imagine, and then finally, a choker around a slim neck, grey locks, and brown-grey eyes. And that beauty mark at the corner of the left eye.

His breath left him in a rush and he couldn’t care enough to refill his lungs at the sight before him, an angel, surely, dressed as a naughty devil (this was evidenced by the light-up red horns nestled amidst soft locks of hair and the tail peeking out between two beautifully toned legs, as well as the way the boy’s outfit was making Daichi react).

Daichi forgot all about the words he’d planned to say, the speech he’d rehearsed so many times in front of his bathroom mirror faded away in an instant, and all he could see was the beautiful features of his crush, shinning eyes burning deep into his memory.

“Come here to hide away, too?” Sugawara asked again, his first question getting no response from the dark haired boy, who was now openly gaping at Suga, though he was very unaware of it.

When he did become aware of it, after Suga’s question registered, he snapped his jaw closed and swallowed harshly, trying to keep his eyes on the other’s face, commanding them not to travel down to drink in the delicious sight of Suga’s exposed, milky skin.

“Yeah,” Daichi responded dumbly, and Suga just chuckled. 

And Daichi swore he heard him whisper, “Cute,” under his breathe. 

“You’re in the English Lit lecture class, aren’t you?” It was more of a confirmation for what Suga already knew very well than an actual question, but Daichi slowly nodded anyways, begging his muscles to move, his mouth to open and speak, instead of just sitting there like a dumb mannequin, gawking and blushing the color of a fire engine. 

Suga’s next words sent Daichi’s head into a tailspin. “I’ve been waiting for weeks for you to stop drilling holes into the back of my head and talk to me, you know.”

“Wha-?” was all the poor boy could manage. 

Suga grinned, so wicked but so beautiful, and Daichi was enraptured, falling in love all over again. He never wanted to look at anything else again. 

“I’m usually not this forward,” Suga explained, “but I’ve had a couple of drinks and I’m feeling very brave, so let me spell it out for you.”

A hand with slim fingers reached out and pushed against Daichi’s shoulder, just the tips pushing into his meaty shoulder, but it was enough to make Daichi sit up rail-straight. Suga promptly sat down on the other boy’s lap, warming it with his kushy behind. 

Daichi was stunned; he couldn’t even register that he should maybe figure out what to do with his arms as they hung limply, awkwardly at his sides. Suga gave a harsh sigh and grabbed at his wrists, wrapping his arms around Suga’s slim waist.

“There,” Suga said when he was happily nestled in Daichi’s arms. 

All Daichi could feel was the warmth of Sugawara’s skin, how soft it was, and how sweet the other boy smelled. His eyes were locked on Suga’s pale neck, watching the Adam’s apple bob up and down, when the ash blonde grabbed at his chin and turned it up, his gaze lifting to meet Suga’s eyes.

If Daichi had thought Suga’s skin was warm, the fire blazing in his eyes was a whole different story. Chewing on his bottom lip, he looked down at Daichi like he was half-starved and hadn’t eaten in days. 

“Tell me your name,” Suga whispered, his voice dripping with lust and honey.

“Daichi Sawamura,” he managed to stutter out, licking at his lips unconsciously as he stared at Suga’s. 

“Well, _Daichi_ ,” the other boy responded, dragging out the name, and Daichi felt a shiver at the familiarity of this angel (devil) he’d just officially met’s use of his first name. He didn’t have any clue that his name could sound so _good_ coming from someone else’s mouth. And, oh, Daichi really wanted to kiss that mouth. 

“Excuse me for being forward, but I feel like you’ve got a crush on me, and I have to tell you, there’s nothing I wanna do more right now than kiss you and let you take me home.”

Daichi’s whole face burned, his entire being humming at Suga’s words. He wished now he’d downed that beverage Noya had equipped him with, because he really needed some liquid courage right about now. But he dug deep within himself and managed to speak the first thing that came to his head.

“You’re very beautiful.”

Daichi wanted to smack himself, but then he felt Suga wiggle in his lap, beaming down at him like the sun on a cloudless day. 

“You’re pretty handsome yourself.”

Daichi choked on some spit and tried to inhale some air. “No-!” he gasped out, in utter disbelief that this pure piece of Heaven would think _him_ attractive.

“Yes!” Suga laughed, wrapping slender arms around Daichi’s thick neck and leaning down a little towards the other boy. His breath smelled like alcohol and mint, but in an intoxicatingly good way. “I told you I was waiting for you to speak to me! I noticed you from day one and I’ve been hoping for half a semester that you’d talk to me!”

Daichi was stuttering again, but Suga silenced him with a finger to his lips. 

“Since you can’t speak well, why don’t you just kiss me and tell me what you wanna say that way?”

The request sounded absolutely reasonable and like a sound conclusion, Daichi summated, as Suga bent down more to crush soft, puckered lips against his own. Suga felt so good against his lips; he loved the way the other boy tasted when Suga flicked his tongue inside, past those God-awful plastic teeth, and Daichi was lost in a blissful haze.

Kissing Suga was like eating pizza for the first time, or homemade cookies right out of the oven, hot and sweet. His lips were relentless as they pressed again and again against Daichi’s, tongue caressing all around the inside his mouth, letting the dark haired boy taste and savor him. 

When Suga pulled back, it was only to demand that Daichi remove those teeth, which were “completely in the way”, before diving back in. This time Daichi dared explore past Suga’s lips with his own tongue. 

“Mm, _Daichi_ ,” Suga moaned as he dragged nails across Daichi’s scalp, ruining his hair but Daichi couldn’t care less, sounding so sultry and sending shivers racing up and down Daichi’s whole body. His hairs stood up on his arms and goosebumps appeared everywhere, even though he was sweating bullets underneath the suffocating cape. 

Daichi responded to Suga’s siren call by wrapping his arms tighter around the other boy’s waist, pulling him in a little closer, fingers playing softly over delicate skin. 

“Touch me more, Daichi,” Suga begged in between kisses. 

Daichi gave a quick nod before complying to his angel’s wishes. Hot hands pressed flat against Suga’s cool skin. He could feel the edge of the shorts, the soft lace of the underwear, and the soft, soft skin around Suga’s waist. 

Suga’s kisses became more urgent, arms pulling tight around Daichi’s head to pull him in deeper, moans vibrating sweetly against Daichi’s swollen lips. 

“Call my name,” Suga begged when he released Daichi so they could breath. “Touch me and say my name.” The impatient boy guided Daichi’s right hand to his torso, and Daichi could feel a perky nipple beneath the thin crop top.

“Suga,” he crooned, leaning up to recapture the boy’s lips, but Suga drew back with a slightly irritated huff. 

“It’s Koushi, call me Koushi, _Daichi_.”

Daichi shivered violently and nodded. 

“Koushi.” It felt so good, even better than ‘Sugawara’ had. This angel’s first name sounded so _right_ rolling off Daichi’s tongue. “Kiss me again,” he begged as he leaned forward, chasing the softness and warmth of his beautiful angel in disguise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. I’ll be posting the second part soon, probably as a part of a series, not as a second chapter. It’s written, I just gotta proofread it, lol. As I said, DaiSuga is my heart.


End file.
